Most CPUs provide for an interrupt function that interrupts a current instruction execution to execute a so-called interrupt routine. Switching from a current execution into such an exception or interrupt routine causes often a latency associated with interrupt context switching which in certain CPU's can for example be up to 28 CPU cycles long. Thus, there exists a need for an improved handling of interrupts.